Nick Scryer
Nick Scryer is a former Mindgate operative and is one of the most powerful psi agents in the world. Biography Early Life All that is known about Nick's early life is that he was one of the best agents in a government operation known as Mindgate. He opposed The Generals plans and stayed with Mindgate after several other psi agents had left. He is a seasoned combat veteran assigned to lead a strike team with the UN Anti-Terror Corps. Sneaking into The Movement Mindgate organized a mission to get Nick into The Movement. They wiped his memory, altered his face and made him think he was an ordinary soldier. He was captured as planned and imprisoned by the Movement. Welcome to the Movement Nick was captured as planned and brought to a base of the Movement. Soon to be found and recovered by the double agent Sara Blake. Thanks to Sara , Nick escaped and made his way through the base to find Sara again. She then gives him a drug to help him recover his memories of Mindgate and his Psi-powers . He then went up another floor to continue his new mission, soon to find that... Something's Gone Wrong ]] Nick continued through the base until he got to a small storage area. Here Sara meets him to continue the plan, but only to find Nick does not have his memories yet. She then tries to explain the next step of the plan, giving him three bombs to blow up the base. He planted each one in a critical point to down the whole base, after an encounter with Jov Leonov and the whole base was brought down. Unfinished Business Nick was taken to another Movement base. he tried and failed to access the computer for information on th generals plan, he attempts to go to Edgar Barrett's office for any information, unable to find any, fortunately able to find Luna 1 . He then rendezvous' with Sara. He then gets a keycard to the next area of the base, finding Tonya Blake (Sara's twin sister), giving her Luna 1, thinking she was Sara, . Assembling the Pieces Nick then got further into the base and found Edgar Barrett. Tonya gave him Luna 1 to Barret and he escaped. Fears Don't Lie Nick then tracked The General to another base. He went in and met Kimiko Jones. She kept in contact with him, having him find out more about Luna 1. After passing through the Office Maze, he then confronted Wei Lu and killed her. Everything We've Worked For Nick then went to the other end of the building. and found The General and Marlena Kessler. They left, so he chased them to another area, (finding a confused Sara along the way). Luna 1 was fused with the other fragments to create the Monolith. The fusion process machine was destroyed and Marlena Kessler was killed in the ensuring battle. From the Ether and Beyond Nick then chased The General to a temple. He soon discovered this temple was the hiding spot of Nicolas Wrightson's body and his 'pets'. He journeyed through the Temple until he caught up with Sara, who had been imprisoned. Briefly hampered by Wrightson they escaped, Sarah giving him a psi amplifier that in conjunction with a satellite dish cleared the Aura Beasts infesting a vital set of stairs. After this he proceeded farther in the temple. The Ultimate Power Nick continued through the temple until he found Nicolas Wrightson's body. He destroyed the defenses it had, but the Aura Beast killed him before Nick could. He then continued, until he met the General, who had gain power from the monolith and made him a Psi elite, and betrayed Barret, He fought and defeated him. Powers ]] Nick can use many powers such as: *Telekinesis *Remote View *Mind Drain *Mind Control *Pyrokinesis *Aura View Trivia *Nick's name was originally going to be Geller, named after Uri Geller Category:Characters Category:Mindgate